The present disclosure relates generally to the field of integrated circuit packages and, more specifically, to an integrated circuit package including a laminated power cell with a coplanar electrode.
Integrated circuit packages are utilized to enclose, protect and isolate integrated circuits from potentially hazardous mechanical and environmental elements which may cause damage or destruction. The packages also provide a robust and rugged platform for operational needs of integrated circuits, including heat transfer, structural stability and electrical connections.
An integrated circuit package generally consists of one or more layers of electrically insulating material that encapsulates the integrated circuit. The backbone of the package is a lead frame, which includes a central support member and formable, flexible metal leads that extend radially from connecting areas around the periphery of the central support to facilitate electrical connections upon assembly with a printed circuit board assembly. The integrated circuit device is formed in a die that is coupled to the central support member.
Integrated circuit devices that are typically encapsulated in such packages may include high density memory array devices, logic devices, processing units, microcontrollers, communications controllers and associated input and output structures. Of course, nominal operation of these devices depends on a consistent power supply. Generally, highly integrated, multifunction devices contain sensing circuitry to determine when a power source achieves adequate voltage and current stability required for nominal operation. When voltage and current operating conditions become unfavorable, the integrated circuit slows operation to conserve energy. When a normally operating integrated circuit device is disconnected from a power source external to the integrated circuit package, internal selection circuitry of an on-chip or internal power source enables the device to continue operating as though external power remained available. Thus, the automatic sensing and switching operation between external and internal power sources keeps the integrated circuit device operating uninterrupted, with switching between the two power sources optimally being transparent.
Laminated power cells based on solid state battery technology are one type of power sources recently developed for use as a redundant, internal power supply for use with integrated circuit packages. As such power cell technology continues to develop, an on-going concern is the integration of the power cells into existing package designs while avoiding substantial redesign of existing packaging and associated circuitry. That is, it is desirable to incorporate laminated power cells into existing package designs without impacting the standardized physical sizes, shapes and electrical connections consistent with existing industry requirements.
However, while solid state battery technology continues to improve, the physical package assemblies of laminated power cells are restricted to separate anode and cathode contacts which, when assembled within an integrated circuit package, are not coplanar with existing lead frame assemblies. Consequently, employing laminated power cells with existing integrated circuit packaging mandates physically opposed electrode locations, rendering interconnection of the power cell and integrated circuit complex and labor intensive, which reduces product yield and reliability and increases unit costs.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an integrated circuit package that incorporates a laminated power cell and addresses the problems discussed above.